ninchroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Akimichi
Chubby big boned, but never fat, the Akimichi are a sturdy people with roots stemming from the Fire Country. Those of the Akimichi clan have a unique ability that allows them to manipulate the size of their body and limbs, and possess the unique trait of transformting all the calories stored within their bodies into raw energy. The generally goodhearted, the Akimichi have little tolerance for words relatin to their weight, which generally tends to be abit more than little above standards. This comes from the fact that all Akimichi posses a nearly insatiable appetite, their sense of taste far more acute than others. Rank 1: +10% Unarmed Damage, -1 Dodge Rank 2: +15% Unarmed damage, -2 Dodge Rank 3: +20% Unarmed damage, -2 Dodge -------------------------------------------- Big Boned [ Passive] The Akimichi clan's number one recognizable trait is their size. They enjoy eating and it seems to be a genetic trait rather than a conscious decision. Naturally, all this extra food tends to build up quickly within their bodies, and they tend to be rather big boned. Though this extra wieght leaves them as some of the slower shinobi in the land, they are alos all heavy hitters and stronger than normal. *Rank 1: +10% Unarmed Damage, -1 Dodge *Rank 2: +15% Unarmed Damage, -2 Dodge *Rank 3: +20% Unarmed Damage, -2 Dodge Adaption Passive The Kikai are a highly adaptable species of Parasite, living of the enviroment and it's creatures. Through generations, these insects have become highly adaptable to almost any situation whether it be a natural disaster such as a hurricane, or a spontaneously ensued battle between shinobi. Whichever the case, the kikai are highly adaptable and can shift the behavior throughout their swarms to counter almost any threat against themselves and the Aburame. *Rank 1: When a Kikai swarm blocks an attack, based on what type of attack it is, they give the user a +1 buff to the dodge of that type. *Rank 2: When a Kikai swarm blocks an attack, based on what type of attack it is, they give the user a +2 buff to the dodge of that type. *Rank3: When a Kikai swarm blocks an attack, based on what type of attack it is, they give the user a +3 buff to the dodge of that type. Note: - This may only take effect once per attack type. - Attack types mean "Sword" Taijutsu or "Fire" Ninjutsu, etc. Poison Knowledge Passive The symbiosis between the Aburame and the Kikai is not completely without harm between the two, at first many Aburame fall ill to the poisonous kikai a they make a hive out of their body, though over time their parasite's venom becomes diluted within their immune system, keeping their resistance to all forms of venom in top shape. furthermore, these Kikai themselves actually fight off toxins within the Aburame's body, and add their own poison to their host's techniques. *Rank 1: The Aburame gets a +1 Poison strength, and a +1 poison resistance *Rank 2: The Aburame gets a +2 Poison strength, and a +1 Poison resistance *Rank 3: The Aburame gets a +2 Poison strength and a +2 Poison resistance. Kikai Bug Clone - Secret Clone Jutsu One of the most basic techniques in the Aburame clan, this technique allows the user to create a perfect copy of themselves out of the very parasitic insects within them, manipulating them just as they can a normal swarm. However, these clones are composed of tiny insects, so they cannot take contact before dispersing into the air until further notice from the Aburame. *Rank 1: Allows the user to create a Bug Clone from up to a distance of 40 feet away. Each clone can be used to protect the Aburame up to 200 damage each. *Rank 2: Allows the user to create two bug clones from up to a diameter distance of 60 feet away. Each clone can be used to protect the Aburame up to 250 damage each. *Rank 3: Allows the user to create three bug clones from up to a diameter distance of 80 feet away. Each clone can be used to protect the Aburame up to 300 damage each. Cost: 1 AP. 300 CP/Clone. 150 CP/rnd. Kikai Bug Shield - Parasitic Defensive Jutsu The Kikai are a rapid-breeding Insect that grow almost at a constant rate within the Aburame. However, With no host to use as a Hive, these parasites cannot thrive in the normal environments. Due to this, these insects have no problem sacrificing themselves for their Host's and the Hive's well being, and are able to create a wall of hundreds of insects to protect the Aburame from nearly all types of techniques. *Rank 1: Creates a wall of insects that protects the user from up to 710 damage. *Rank 2: Creates a wall of insects that protects the user from up to 1670 damage. *Rank 3: Creates a wall of insects that protects the user from up to 2670 damage. Costs: Rank 1: 1 AP, 230 Cp to initiate. 110 Cp/Rnd Rank 2: 2 AP, 560 Cp to initiate. 270 Cp/Rnd Rank 3: 2.5 AP, 750 Cp to initiate. 360 Cp/Rnd Note: - Can be used reflexively. - Guards against only one technique. Kikai Swarm Attack - Insect Assault Jutsu A simple technique of the Aburame Clan. The kikai are able to be dispersed by the Aburame into a large cloud that swarm an opponent, covering them with many parasitic insects. These Parasites eat away not only at the targets Life, but also feast upon the victim's chakra ever chance they get. *Rank 1: Releases a cloud of insects that bite and sting the target, dealing 760 damage to Hp and 380 to CP. *Rank 2: Releases a cloud of insects that bite and sting the target, dealing 1240 damage to Hp and 620 to CP. *Rank 3: Releases a cloud of insects that bite and sting the target, dealing 1485 damage to Hp and 740 to CP. Costs: Rank 1: 380 CP, 2 AP Rank 2: 620 CP, 2 AP Rank 3: 740 CP, 2 AP Poison Disperse - Kikai Toxin Jutsu The Kikai's ability does not simply stop at eating away at chakra. Infact, the Kikai are also a highly Toxic Parasite that store chakra-infused toxins within each and every individual insect. Upon the Aburame's command, they are able to release this toxic gas upon a target, disorienting their sense of perception and dispelling their body's ability to store chakra. As the Aburame's Strength grows, so too does the Kikai's ability to produce stronger, and more lethal poisons, to the point where they automatically toxify an area upon being destroyed. *Rank 1: Releases a poison gas that causes an opponent to lose 500 CP a round. Additionally, they lose -1 accuracy and -1 dodge. Lasts for three rounds and is treated as a Normal Poison. *Rank 2: Releases a poison gas that causes an opponent to lose 630 CP a round. Additionally, they lose -2 accuracy and -1 dodge. Lasts for three rounds and is treated as a Strong Poison. *Rank 3: Releases a poison gas that causes an opponent to lose 750 CP a round. Additionally, they lose -2 accuracy and -2 dodge. Lasts for three rounds and is treated as a Heavy Poison. Costs: Rank 1: 490 CP, 2 AP Rank 2: 620 CP, 2 AP Rank 3: 740 CP, 2 AP Notes: - At Rank Three, when bug clones are destroyed, they disperse into poisonous gas. - Cannot be used in conjunction with Kikai stingers. - Does not stack Corrosive Touch - Nano-parasitic Insect Jutsu A powerful ability of the Aburame clan, unlike the majority of their techniques which allow them to stay at a range while their insects do their work, this ability requires the Aburame to move in for an up close confrontation. Within their insect infested bodies lie an even creepier secret; they are also hives for minuscule swarms of Nano-insects even smaller than their normal kikai. Normally hidden within their body, these special nano insects can be transferred through direct skin contact with the Aburame and "Infect" other organisms. Capable of even posing through clothing and armor, once touched, the victim experiences excruciating pain while these nano insects enter the point of infection, releasing their toxins directly into the body of the victim. The infected area appears darkened, and quickly spreads throughout the body. *Rank 1: The Aburame touches a limb of the target and injects them with Nano Kikai. Each round, this limb has a 30% chance to have it's called shot level increased for the remainder of the battle. Lasts two Rounds. *Rank 2: The Aburame touches a limb of the target and injects them with Nano Kikai. Each round, this limb has a 40% chance to have it's called shot level increased for the remainder of the battle. *Rank 3: The Aburame touches a limb of the target and injects them with Nano Kikai. Each round, this limb has a 50% chance to have it's called shot level increased for the remainder of the battle. Costs: 2.5 Ap, 900 Cp Notes: - Lasts two rounds. - This may only be used once per limb. - This jutsu uses Melee Accuracy, and suffers normal Called shot penalties depending on the targeted limb. - The user may apply any Injury-type poison with this technique. Kikai Infiltration - Chakra Parasite Jutsu The kikai, being bugs that are able to feed off their hosts chakra, Naturally have the ability to do the same to their opponents. However, in battle when the Aburame requires their chakra to fight off the opponents, the kikai are less inclined to feed of their hosts, but rather, feed of their threats and and transfer the chakra of their victims to the Aburame much like bees do with flowers. *Rank 1: Steals 700 cp per round for 3 round. *Rank 2: Steals 880 cp per round for 3 rounds. *Rank 3: Steals 1060 cp per round for 3 rounds. Cost: 3 AP to initiate, 0 chakra. Notes: - Does not Stack upon a single target. - Requires a Ninjutsu check each round. - User gains Cp equal to Half the damage done by this jutsu. Ultimate Kikai Vortex - Parasitic Insect Tornado Ninjutsu The ultimate technique known only to the most skilled and powerful in the Aburame Clan. This technique is performed by the Aburame using a large amount of kikai, allowing the Aburame to create a chakra vacuum that is able to suck the air out of a person. This tornado-like vacuum creates a disturbance that not only throws the opponent off, but also heavily destroys the chakra system of all those caught within, removing their chakra in mere moments. *Rank 1: Creates a 20x20 tornado of kikai insects, Reducing the Dodge and poison Resistance of all within by -1. All within get stung by kikai, and lose 1800 Cp Each Round at +2 Accuracy. *Rank 2: Creates a 23x23 tornado of kikai insects, Reducing the Dodge and poison Resistance of all within by -2. All within get stung by kikai, and lose 2020 Cp Each Round at +2.5 Accuracy. *Rank 3: Creates a 26x26 tornado of kikai insects, Reducing the Dodge and poison Resistance of all within by -3. All within get stung by kikai, and lose 2240 Cp Each Round at +3 Accuracy. Costs: Rank 1: 3 AP and 1940 CP to initiate, 920 Cp/Rnd. Rank 2: 3 AP and 2180 CP to initiate, 1040 Cp/Rnd. Rank 3: 3 AP and 2420 CP to initiate, 1150 Cp/Rnd. '' Note:'' - Does not stack, Lasts up to two rounds. - Leaving requires a Ninjutsu check against the user. - This Jutsu may target up to two Targets Automatically.